Always and Forever
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: This is a wedding one-shot/surprise extra ending to Narnia Forevermore. you don't have to read Narnia Forevermore to get what goes on in this. The day has finally come, and Susan and Caspian are tying the knot. LONG LIVE NARNIA!


**Surprise! It's a wedding one-shot continuation to Narnia Forevermore! I hope you like it! You so don't have to read Narnia Forevermore to get it though.**

Susan's Point Of View

I stood before the beautiful white dress lain across my bed. My hands shook as I realized that today was the day.

"Susan… Can we come in?" Lucy asked, knocking.

"Yes, come in." I said shakily. Lucy and DLF came walking in, and I turned towards them with a smile.

"Oh, Susan…" Lucy smiled, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. I laughed and hugged her.

"Come on now, don't make me cry." Trumpkin said, standing off to the side. I turned towards him and smiled.

"It's time to do your hair." Lucy said as two fauns came in with a tray of hair accessories. I nodded and sat down, trying to stop shaking.

"Can I come in?" an unmistakable voice said from the other side of the door.

"Oh, of course!" I shouted happily, as Aslan came into the room. We all bowed slightly, and he came and sat on the floor next to me. He looked at my reflection in the mirror, and I smiled at him.

"Susan… I never thought I'd see the day you'd get married. You were so against it before…" He said with a laugh. I laughed and said,

"Maybe it's because Caspian wasn't around." He smiled at me, and as the fauns busied with my hair, Aslan and I talked.

When my hair was done, Aslan brought in my gold crown, and Lucy placed it on my head, draping the veil over it. At the sight of it, I almost cried. Lucy smiled and then said,

"All of you boys need to get out! It's time to put on the dress." I laughed excitedly, and before I knew it, I was leaving my room, with Lucy by my side. She was dressed in a beautiful gown, and I couldn't believe how grown up she looked. (A/N To see the dresses, go to my profile.)

At the end of the hall, Peter waited for us. His eyes were all watery, and he smiled big, before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful. Both of you do." Peter said as I smiled at him. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and we walked towards where the ceremony was to take place.

Aslan walked down the isle first, and then Reepicheep and DLF. Lucy and Edmund went next. Then, the wedding march began to play, and the doors opened up.

Peter and I started down the isle. As everyone stood up and looked towards us, I looked up at Caspian. He had his gorgeous smile on his face, and all I could do was smile.

He was wearing a light blue silk shirt with a gold vest over it. He was wearing white pants tucked into his boots, with his crown on his head.

The walk down the isle seemed to take forever, but finally we were at the front. Peter lifted the veil over my head, kissed my cheek, and then gave my hand to Caspian. As soon as my hand was in Caspian's, I was relaxed and no longer shaking.

Aslan—who was giving the ceremony—looked at the two of us with a smile. Then he gestured for everyone to sit.

"Today marks the day of true balance between old Narnia and the new Narnia. Today, we've come to celebrate the joining of two souls."

Caspian looked at me and mouth 'I love you.' I smiled at him and mouthed back

'I love you more.' He smiled and we turned our attention back to Aslan.

"Do you King Caspian the tenth take Queen Susan Pevensie the Gentle to be your wife, to help you rule your kingdom through good times and bad, together forever, in this life and the next?" Aslan asked, as Caspian held my left hand.

"I do." He smiled, sliding the wedding band on my finger.

"By giving this ring, you promise to love her forever, to be joined together forever." Aslan said, before turning to me. He smiled and then said,

"Do you Queen Susan Pevensie the Gentle take King Caspian the tenth to be your husband, to help him rule his kingdom through good times and bad, together forever, in this life and the next?"

"I do." I said, a tear falling down my face as I slid the wedding band on his left ring finger.

"By giving him this ring, you promise to love him forever, to be joined together forever." Caspian reached up with his other hand and wiped away my tears.

"King Caspian, you may now kiss your queen." Aslan announced. Caspian smiled and said

"Finally!" causing everyone to laugh. He pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately.

"Long live King Caspian and Queen Susan!" The crowd chanted as we made our way back down the isle.

"Long live Narnia!"

And they lived happily ever after … FIN

**I hope you guys liked it! I know that it's pretty cheesy, but, yeah. I just love cheesy stuff! Haha! Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
